Ash and Brock's Great Adventure
by King of the Chode
Summary: Ash walks in on Brock "practicing" his Pokemon breeding skills and soon realizes his feelings for the Asian-Mexican hybrid.


It started off as normal day for our heros; walking down a road, lost and hungry. The sun was going down so Ash suggested that they camp on a flat area of land near the road. Misty and Ash immediatly went to bed, but Ash heard Brock say he was gonna stay up to "practice breeding." _I wonder what that means,_ thought Ash. Two hours after Ash fell asleep he awoke to the sound of Brock yelling in pain. "Brock! Brock where are you!" Ash called. He just kept moaning and yelling so Ash thought Brock was in trouble and began running towards the sound. Ash burst through the bushes to the sight of Brock getting pounded in the ass by his Geodude, and crying tears of joy. Ash vommited in the bushes, then began to silently masturbate. Well he tried to be silent, but Brocks well-trained ears picked up on Ash pounding his 3 inch chode with the greatest of ease. "Who goes there?" asked Brock trying to sound threating with a Geodude sticking out of his ass. "It's just me Brock!" Ash said as he came out of the bushes with his wiener hanging out. "Whoa Ash... Nice!" Brock whispered as he locked eyes with Ashes under-sized cock. Ash didn't say a word after this compliment. He grabbed Geodude off of Brocks ass, and took his place tenderizing Brocks anus to a meaty pulp. "So is this what you meant when you said 'Pokemon breeding'?" Ash asked while thrusting his pathetic dick deeper into Brocks cavern. "Heh heh, guess I've been found out," Brock snickered, "After I was declined by every human being in the world, man or woman, I decided my Pokemon were perfect for some ass-pounding adventures." After another 15 minutes of this disgusting scene, Ash exploded in Brocks mexican ass, filling him with over 6 ounces of white, hot cum. "What are we gonna tell Misty?" asked Ash as he dismounted the grimy Asian-Mexican half-breed that was his best friend. "We aren't," Brock stated, "she isn't gonna live throught the night." So Brock and Ash headed back to where Misty was sleeping to think of a way to dispose of the scrawny whore. After 30 seconds of coming with a plan, Brock thought it would be funnier to just slit her throat and watch her bleed out. Brock took a knife out of his jacket and slit Misty's throat, then watched her die while Ash blew him right then and there. "Now we can finally be together Brock." said Ash. "Yes. Now we can both be Pokemon breeders." Considering how late it was, and the fact that Brock and Ash were tired out from their erotic escapade, they decided it was time to go to bed.

The two Pokemon breeders awoke to the sound of police sirens. "We're fucked!" said Ash. "No we aren't. The police in the region are fucking retarded. Watch." Officer Jenny pulled out her gun when she saw Misty's dead body, and called out, "What happened here!" "Uh Team Rocket thought she was a Pokemon? Yeah that sounds about right." Brock replied. "So they slit her throat?" she asked. "Yeah! Team Rocket will do anything for Pokemon these days!" Ash answered. "Okay!" and with that she drove away. "Man that was close Brock!" "No it wasn't; I've gotten away with waaaay worse. Heh heh." Brock said while massaging his battered cock. So after their close call with the law, Ash and Brock headed out towards Mt. Moon. When they arrived they met a fat, ugly, Scottish hiker named Shaft Dickenson. Shaft was on the verge of morbid obesity, losing what little gray hair he had left, and looked like a grade A serial rapist. "Oy you boys wanna travel with me through these here mountain? It's dark and scary and theres noone inside to tell the police if someone were to be raped, murdered, etc." he told the breeders, obviously trying to lure them to their anal doom. "Wait Ash, something doesn't seem right... Are you a child molestor?" Brock asked. The fat, repugnant hiker answered with a nervous sounding "No." and they were on their way. "Man it really is dark in here! I think something is trying to crawl up my ass! Maybe it's a Pokemon!" Ash yelled out loud as he gripped the anal intruder, only to find Brock's hand! "Sorry Ash, I couldn't help it," Brock explained, " I get scared of the dark, and sticking my hand up someone's ass really helps." After they went down a few dark corridors, and down some ladders they came to a room that smelled a lot like Brock's breeding den. "Welcome to my humble abode!" the greasy rapist told them while flicking a switch to show them a small beaten down shack that said "Free Candy" on the wall in shity hand writing. "Nice place! Where do we sleep?" Ash asked excited about spending the night in a cave shack with a strange fat Scottish hiker. "Well theres only one bed so we'll all be bunking in my room tonight." Shaft told them. "This seems strange Ash..." Brock whispered. "Here have a drink!" the rapist then handed them each a cup of nasty looking black liquid. Niether of them questioned it and passed out soon after they drank it.

Ash awoke to the sound of Brock screaming and soon realized why. When he sat up his ass felt like it had been violated by a Wailord and then filled with burning knives."Brock what happened!" Ash screamed over Brock's crys of pain. "I think we got raped! Just like that time in Viridian Forest! How the fuck do we keep falling for those fat Scottish hikers!" Then Ash noticed where they were. "Hey at least he dropped us off in Cerulean City! Maybe fat Scottish hiker rapists aren't all bad! He could have just killed us and been better off." So Brock and Ash headed to the nearest hospital to get their asses checked out. Ash had broken his left ass cheek, ruptured his anus in 8 different places, and had contracted Genital Warts, Hepititus A and C, and had Diabetes. Brock was much worse off. He broke every bone in his ass, his anus was non-existant, and he had advanced A.I.D.S. After 2 years of surgery and extensive treatment, Ash and Brock were ready to go. "Let's go get me a Cerulean Badge!" Ash said, as if they didn't get raped violently and suffer through 2 years of treatment. So Ash and Brock headed over to the Gym full of women. After 2 minutes of easily defeating the women in battle, Ash had recieved his Water Badge. "That was the easiest Gym I've ever beaten! And I've been to your Gym Brock! Good thing those weren't men in there, because that might have actually been a challenge." Ash boasted. "Fuck you." was all Brock could think to say. Next stop on their list was Vermillion City. "Why the fuck are bikes $1,000,000 each! Let's just steal some." Brock suggested. So they stole 2 of the overpriced bikes and rode off towards Ashes third badge. The ride was very uneventful other than the two times they stopped for sex. Once they arrived at the shity port town they realized that it smelled like ass and fish. Ash looked around and noticed two queer looking members of Team Rocket getting arrested. "We never killed anyone! Are you insane!" the gay looking one with blue hair yelled. "You're under arrest for the murder of some kid near Mt. Moon! You have the right to remain silent-" Officer Jenny was cut off by a Team Rocket van driving up and shooting her in the head then grabbing the two being arrested and driving away. "Cool!" Brock and Ash said at the same time then headed over to the large building they assumed was the Gym. Once inside they met the same creepy guy that seemed to be following them since Ashes first victory. "Hey Ash and Brock! Wanna come see this really cool Pokemon in my basement?" "Sure!" Ash quickly answered. "Ash it's another rapist. Just ignore him." Brock told him. After inspecting the Gym they realized there was a simple puzzle that could be solved by a mentally retarded 5 year old. Ash went to flip one of the switches, but instead of opening the door it electrocuded him, killing both him and Brock.

THE END


End file.
